


Video Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which after Harry saves a redeemed Petunia from an abusive relationship, he gives a redeemed Dudley a video call, but Petunia thinks Harry is stuck in Dudley's tablet.Stupid plot.





	

Harry: *Video calls Dudley* Hi, Dudley!

Dudley: Harry, CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Harry : I can hear yo-

Dudley: Stupid piece of junk, stupid tablet.

Harry: Um...Dudley?

Dudley: Harry! Behold the greatest invention I have ever made.

*Shows Harry a spoon and fork tapped together.*

Dudley: I call it a Spork!

Harry: Wow. How did you do that?

Dudley proceeds to tell Harry of how he "invented" the spork.

Dudley: What did you do today?

Harry: I learned how to make my self bigger and smaller. *Shows Dudley his trick, then goes back to normal size.*

Dudley: Holy crap! Mom come here!

Petunia walks over to Dudley and freezes when she sees Harry on the other side.

Petunia: Is that... HARRY?

Dudley: Yes he is vid-

Petunia: *Grabs tablet from Dudley*. Who did this to you, Harry? How can I get you out?

Dudley: Mom, please, he is OK.

Harry: Aunt Petunia, I'm fi-. 

Dudley's video chat disconnects.

Harry: Oh Geez. *Harry uses his wand to get to his aunt's house faster.*

Dudley: I hope my tablet is still ok.

Petunia: Move aside, Dudley. 

Petunia has a baseball bat in her hands and is ready to smash the tablet to free Harry.

Dudley: Mom, no!

Petunia: I have to save him. I'll save you Harry just like you saved me from Vernon.

Harry: *Runs in* Stop! I'm fine!

Petunia: Harry! You're OK! *Hugs Harry* Sorry Dudley.

Dudley: That's okay. Just put the bat away.

The End.


End file.
